An Unfortunate Chain Of Events
by rockxxchic
Summary: Through an unfortunate chain of events, Near and Mello lock lips. How WILL they react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dunno why the fuck Im sayin' this but - I. DO NOT OWN. NEAR AND MELLO. IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM...NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO MKAY? sighs you children DO know this is a waste of time...I KNOW I dont freakin' own em...outside my head shifty you know I dont own em, so why scream and shout if I dont write this...oh no wait...I know the answer! YOU'RE RETARDS!!!! enjoy! **

Near sat at the desk, one knee pulled up to his chest, as he created a city, made entirely, of dice. All the ones facing one way, the sixes another. Absolutely perfect, down to ever last detail.

The door suddenly slammed open, and in strolled Mello, dressed from head to toe in black leather. He would have looked extremely cool, had it not been for the fact he was munching on a chocolate bar.

"What is it Near? Only I haven't got time to play games" snapped Mello, biting a large piece of chocolate.

Near barely glanced up "Of course. Please, sit down"

Mello glared at him "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, but I'd rather you sat down." Near replyed, not caring how angry he made Mello.

A vein flickered in Mello's temple, but he sat down on the table. "So, what is it you wanted?"

"I want to discuss the notebook. You have it, correct?"

Mello smirked. "As if I'd tell _you_.'

Near rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Mello glared at him and jumped off the table. Then, without warning, he shoved Nears dice city off the table. Near sat there, his hand still about to put on the last die. It was almost as if he hadn't notice what Mello had just done.

"A **definate **yes" Near sighed,throwing the die at the wall, where it ricocheted and bounced of Mellos head. This made something inside Mellos head snap.

"Why you-!" Mello lunged at Near, wrapping his fingers around Nears neck. Near remained seated, staring at Mello, then said in an annoying calm voice, "and what exactly will killing me achieve?"

"I'll be number one." breathed Mello, grinning in an eerie manical way.

"Even though I may have information for you? Fine. Kill me. That only means you wont get it."

Mello, although still shaking with anger, loosened his grip on Nears neck.

"Thank you," said Near, turning back towards the table to redo his dice city.

Mello turned his back on Near, to prevent himself from lunging at him again. His calm face was **really** starting to piss him off. "So. What information **have** you got for me?"

'Hmm? Who said I had any?"

Mellos eye twitched, and he turned back around, and replyed through clenched teeth, "**you **said you had information for me."

"No, I said I **may **have information for you. Not that I **had** information for you." Near stated, standing up to put the last die on.

"WHAT?!" screeched Mello, lunging for Near again. Unfortunately, at that **precise** moment, Near choose to look at Mello. Their lips locked. They sttod there, motionless, frozen with shock. They didnt deepen the kiss exactly. They just didn't pull apart either. A few minutes then passed. Though it felt more more like a few hours, a few days even. Or a century or two. Eventually, they pulle d apart. Without even glancing at Near, Meloo snatched his chocolate up off the table and slammed out the door.

**A/N: I have NO IDEA if I plan on continuing this story. I have more but it depends how many reviews I get...and if there good ones. Thank you for wasting your time and reading this. Please reveiw and you get MUFFINS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am beyond majorly sorry for not updating...but what can I say? I was making changes to it...that and someone stole my bike...and I couldnt be bothered XD If you don't bitch you can have some candy eyeballs 'kay:) oh and Im not putting a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter. its on the first one so it counts for all of them kay? I intend on making sure there are no mistakes this time XD **

**dont expect great things**

**this story sucks**

_**Mello**_

Mello was in his car speeding off down the road, making half the cars around him slam on their breaks, honking their horns.

"_I can't BELIEVE that...that...__**bastard**__ just did that!" _Mello thought, angrily eating his chocolate to try and get rid of that 'digusting Near feel'.

"_Speaking of that feel," _he thought._ "His lips are so soft...those sexy, soft, pink li-' _

Mello slammed his foot on the break, causing the few cars behind his to swerve, one smashing into a wall.

"HELL NO!!" he shrieked. "I DID **NOT **JUST THINK THAT!" Then he slumped back in his chair, slamming his fist on his steering wheel.

_**Near**_

Near was, once again, sat at his desk, repairing his dice city.

His mind was whirling with thoughts of Mello...well, his and Mello's kiss.

"_Speaking of that kiss," _he thought. _"God Mello was good."_

He then froze, the last dice falling from his hand.

"Oh, my god," He muttered, looking down at his 'dice city'.

Well, what should have been his dice city. It appeared to be a Mello sculpture.

"...Shit," he muttered,shoving the sculpture over, resting his chin on his hand.

Just then in stormed-

"Mello?"

**A/N: told you it was crap. Its far too short TT makes me feel bad for making you all wait then having that pile of crap. Told you all I shouldnt do more but no you all insisted...and hug-in-a-box threatened to get her gay army on me TT and their handbags hurt ok?!**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the long wait ladies but Im about to be even more cruel I HATE THIS STORY!! so i REFUSE TO UPDATE!! i may rewrite it however. depends what you deardres say


End file.
